USIF Powered Assault Armor
The USIF Powered Assault Armor is an extremely powerful and technologically advanced battle exoskeleton designed to enhance human combat performance on all scales by offering a myriad of weaponry and devices at its disposal. Introduction Developed for Section 8 soldiers and other Armored Infantry units of the US Imperial Forces, the Patton-class USIF Powered Assault Armor is one of the most powerful and technologically advanced battlesuits in the USIF armory. The suit is designed to dramatically increase all physical properties of the soldier possessing it, including strength, speed, reflexes, agility, physiology (soldiers that have worn the armor are not affected by viruses and disease), and combat awareness. thumb|left|250px|The formidable USIF Powered Assault Armor in battle Components The suit features many layers which help enhance and protect the wearer. First Layer (Energy Shielding) The first layer consists of what is its most powerful protection system: a rechargeable shielding system that forms a protective layer around the armor and shields the user from most forms of heavy weaponry, unless the enemy weapon is within shield piercing range. The shield also reduces drag when the wearer is burning in. The shields work by constantly sending out frequency pulses around the user (similar to sonar) that detects the movement speed of all nearby objects and calculates their speed and point of trajectory; when the suit senses an incoming object possessing a dangerous level of velocity and/or size the suit emits a powerful layer of plasma to the point of impact, melting or deflecting the object and rendering the user unharmed. The process repeats until the shields lose power and the wearer takes cover, allowing his shields to regenerate. The power of the shields depends on how many shield servos (boosters) the wearer has implanted into his custom armor. The shield emitters can be seen on the outside of the armor as glowing blue sections. The light can be dampened down during stealth combat so that the soldier is not detected. Second Layer (Armor Plating) The second layer consists of thick armor plates which are made of titanium aluminide, a very lightweight but extremely resilient material. This armor plating covers sections of the wearer including the legs, shoulders, abdomen, back, chest, and helmet; its primary function is to protect against gauss projectile weaponry such as the REC-74 and other munitions like plasma or high-explosive ammo. Third Layer (Underplating NBC System) The third layer is a Nuclear Biological Chemical (NBC or NUBIOCHEM) system composed of a tight fitting titanium nanocomposite bodysuit that is just underneath the second layer. This helps seal out anything from the wearer. It also seals the suit's built-in oxygen supply that lasts for 2 weeks utilizing a compressed air system, in order to facilitate long-term operations in deep space. Another component of this layer is the air filtering system. This takes in air from outside the suit and filters out toxins, bacteria, viruses, and even radiation via a High-Efficiency Particulate Air (HEPA) filtration system, as well as ultra-violet radiation emitters for killing off infiltrating organisms. The filtered air, now pure oxygen, is either stored in the suit for later use or put directly into the armor's helmet for the wearer to breathe immediately. Fourth Layer (Artificial Muscle System) The fourth layer is one of the battlesuit's deadliest features: its artificial muscle system. The artificial muscle system is composed of many hexagonal shaped titanium nano-fibers, all connected to form large fibers, which are in turn strung together with even more fibers to create the muscle system. The nano-fibers react to electrical stimulation, causing them to move. Over this muscle layer, the NBC layer tightly sits, securing a tight fit. The muscle layer completely covers the wearer's body and provides total protection from standard infantry ballistics. It is also self repairing, and will rebuild itself after being damaged. Additionally, it renders most EMP attacks against the suit completely futile and helps ease the impact when a soldier lands after burning in. The muscle layer also allows the soldier to engage in Overdrive, enabling him to reach speeds of up to 75 mph. Fifth Layer (Cushioning Gel Coat) The fifth layer is a high comfort cushioning system that protects the wearer from sudden discharges, long drops, and bullet impacts. It is composed of hydrostatic impact gel to prevent serious injury. This layer is perhaps one of the most important layers because without it, the wearer would never be able to survive the impact from a burn-in. Sixth Layer (Biolayer Interior) The sixth and final layer is a soft biolayer that sits directly on the wearer's skin. This layer acts as a cushion and helps regulate temperature, fit, and moisture. It also provides a tight seal. Inside of this layer are multiple sensors linked to the suit's computer. These sensors monitor the wearer's biometrics. Helmet Protecting the wearer's head is an intuitive helmet. This helmet contains a Heads Up Display (HUD), which displays information such as mission info, an ammo counter, supply and oxygen levels, and the IFF (Identification Friend or Foe) display. Also in the helmet is the most advanced Narcomm Communications gear available to the USIF Armored Infantry. The helmet consists of multiple layers, the first of which is a metal outer layer identical to the armor covering the rest of the suit. This outer layer has two small panels that cover the wearer's eyes. These panels can be retracted back into the rest of the helmet to allow the user to see directly out. On these panels are blue eye slits, two on each panel, accounting for a total of four. The wearer does not see straight through these slits, since they are actually cameras that are connected to the wearer's HUD. Underneath the armored layer is an orange colored visor which displays the HUD. This visor is made of a type of bulletproof glass. The final layer is a mask that goes over the wearer's mouth. This mask supplies the wearer with oxygen, food, and water directly from the armor's storage areas. Features The armor also contains a variety of features designed to help facilitate combat supremacy for the Armored Infantry trooper. Jetpack One of the armor's most useful features are the rechargeable propulsion jets that are integrated into the back of the armor. When the wearer activates them, two panels on the suit's back extend out and propel the user through the air. The jets can be turned on and off at any given time as long as there is energy within the jet's battery. The jets are useful for scaling buildings and rough terrain or ambushing enemy soldiers. When at full energy, the jets can immediately propel the user at 85-100 feet into the air, or can be used to levitate the wearer if he constantly fluctuates the on/off switch, which can be useful when aiming in mid-flight. Overdrive Speed Boost Another feature that aids the armor's impressive mobility is its rechargeable "Overdrive" mode, which propels the user in a rampant and continuous sprinting speed at nearly 75 mph. The feature is a major contribution thanks to the armor's artificial muscle system (see above). The "Overdrive" boost is vital for catching any fleeing targets or covering vast terrain in a fraction of the time, and it can be used often thanks to its long power duration and fast recharge time. If used in conjunction with the jetpack, the wearer can cover immense amounts of terrain in a very short amount of time. Helmet Computer One of the most advanced pieces of equipment on the armor is the onboard computer housed within the helmet: the Heads-Up Display (HUD), or TacNet. This TacNet computer displays fleet communications, squad updates, and all tactical information related to the current operation. The TacNet also contains a motion-sensor tag system that tracks all known enemies and allies and displays the signatures on a miniature GPS map. Additionally, the TacNet is synced with a requisition database through Narcomm to help soldiers select the deployable they want, though the requisition demands of officers have far more priority compared to the average NCO. The system also includes a complete overview of the user's vitals and internal suit temperature. The TacNet can link with a micro-computer stored within the soldier's weapons that provides info such as weapon accuracy, weapon type, and the amount of ammunition left both in the soldier's overall ammo reserves and within the wielded weapon's clip. All of this information is shown on a simplified, yet organized HUD in order to prevent information overload in the heat of combat. The computer can also sync its systems with distant command ships or bases via an "Armor Feed", so that command staff can track an operation with live footage and relevant data taken from the view of the helmet's wearer. Additionally, the computer has been shown to intercept short-range unencrypted radio messages, such as enemy officers issuing orders to their troops. Automated Medical System A very important feature of the suit is its Automated Medical system (or Automed for short). The Automed system contains various miniature medical devices that allow it to heal the soldier inside if he is wounded, and keep him alert and active thereafter. It can rapidly heal burns, puncture wounds, lacerations, broken bones, and other serious injuries. The Automed System also dispenses painkillers and stimulation cocktails which help the soldier inside to stay alert. Another function of the Automed system is that it houses millions of nano-sized artificial anti-bodies (nanites) which can fight off any known virus, bacteria, or other disease in the galaxy. These beneficial nanites continue to replicate themselves inside the wearer of the armor, so wearers that have used nanites are immune to all sicknesses. The nanites also aid the Automed system in rapidly healing wounds, allowing soldiers to quickly recover from, and fight through, even the most serious injuries. Modular System Soldiers can add upgrades to their armor. Originally during the Outer Rim War, these upgrades were called Passive Modules, but after Arm Commander Soren's death, the Powered Assault Armor underwent significant modifications, including changes to the HUD, among other aesthetical differences. After these changes, the Passive Modules are simply referred to as "Armor Upgrades." There are a total of eleven upgrades that can be fitted onto the armor at one time. There are several different upgrades, and only up to five can be put onto one armor set. In addition to that, upgrades to some weapons are included in this, such as coating bullets in tungsten or an anvil jacketing. Portable Survival Pack One last feature of the armor is the extremely small yet high capacity survival backpack. Located between the jet emitters, the backpack houses the weapons for the soldier (some can be folded for more compact transport), ammunition, weapon battery clips, and weapon cleaning nano-tools. The backpack also carries two weeks worth of food and water for long-term missions. The food is compressed, freeze-dried, and stored in small compartments on the armor for easy access. The water is kept in cooled, sterile tanks for when the soldier needs it. Also contained in the backpack is a portable survival shelter. Mini Antimatter Reactor To power all highly advanced systems, the armor utilizes a miniature plasma/antimatter reactor, housed in the back of the armor. This reactor uses a fuel (primarily tritium and deuterium) and antimatter to create electricity. The fuel is kept in a plasma state, and is then injected into a magnetically contained charge of antimatter. Since antimatter is the opposite of matter, they mutually annihilate themselves, creating a large outburst of energy. The antimatter is stored in a large, "main" capacitor. This capacitor contains a large amount of energy. Whenever it is needed, the energy can be transferred to smaller capacitors (for example, those powering the jetpack or artificial muscles) which will use the power. When the main capacitor is nearly empty, the reactor fires again to recharge it. Any leftover plasma from the explosion is stored in a magnetic container and used by the armor's plasma shields. The reactor needs to be refueled with more antimatter and fuel every year, allowing the soldier to operate for extended periods of time. Armor Types There are multiple variations of the standard USIF Powered Assault Armor. Standard Armor This is the standard issue armor used by all Armored Infantry units in the USIF. Aegis Armor This is a variation of the Standard Armor, with slight modifications made for better performance in arctic conditions. Stealth Armor This variation of the Standard Armor retains all of the original's basic features, with further modifications made to facilitate extended covert operations. It is distinguished by its woodland green camouflage pattern and red dotted helmet optics, as opposed to the blue slanted optics present in other USIF armor variations. It should also be noted that the shield emitters' lights have been dimmed for covert operations, however this has no effect on its performance. Blitz Armor This variation of the Standard Armor is reserved exclusively for use by the USIF Armored Infantry's most elite and battle hardened veterans, such as the soldiers of the 8th Armored Infantry Division's 1st Recon Platoon. The armor's black color scheme and enhanced performance serve as both an intimidating reminder of, and practical enhancement to, the wearer's refined lethality in battle. Hunter Armor This variation is actually a subvariation of the Blitz Armor, with a digital desert/urban camouflage scheme applied to all outer armor panels, including the helmet. This variation is incredibly rare, and only worn by the elite of the elite. They specialize in assassinations and other high priority objectives, and the sight of them will send chills down even the most battle hardened soldier's spine. Trivia *A Captain's version of the armor is available in the first Section 8, and can be obtained by pre-ordering the game. However, the one code for the armor is not exclusive to pre-ordered copies, and is actually used by all copies of the game regardless of whether it was pre-ordered (the code is 17013214). *The surname of the armor's owner is displayed on the collar fins of the armor. *Another version of this armor is a darker version only seen on the commando during the "Commando" DCM. *The Blitz Armor can only be acquired by purchasing the Section 8: Prejudice Blitz Pack, which is a downloadable add-on. *The Hunter Armor is a PS3 exclusive, only being acquired if Section 8: Prejudice was pre-ordered on PSN. *The Stars & Stripes flag symbol found on the pauldrons of the armor is a reference to the Stars & Stripes shoulder patches found on modern US Military battledress uniforms. Category:Armor Category:USIF Technology Category:USIF